Navidad Virtual
by WindDragon-19
Summary: Llegados a ciertas fechas del año, los humanos se comportan de una forma muy extraña, y XANA no entiende porque...


**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Como habéis podido deducir por el título este es un fic navideño algo especial dedicado a nuestra IA psicópata favorita .3**

**A fin de cuentas, sin XANA no habría Código Lyoko, ¿no? **

**Es muy cortito y solo habrá un único capítulo, sin más dilación os dejo con la lectura y os deseo una muy feliz Navidad .3**

**Kyrukyru (8)**

* * *

><p>Era oficial, el mundo entero se había vuelto loco. Esa era la conclusión a la que llego la IA tras observar como su creador llevaba 149 minutos y 57 segundos tarareando las mismas tres canciones una y otra vez de forma cíclica. Una de sus tareas era asegurarse de que su creador y su hija no fueran localizados por el enemigo, lo que le obligaba a cortar la comunicación entre Lyoko y el resto de la red. Mientras hacía su trabajo no podía evitar recibir mucha información, tanto de la red como de los medios de comunicación, y, últimamente, estaba recibiendo información muy extraña.<p>

Los medios no paraban de ofrecer ofertas con una irritante música de fondo y bajo la premisa "Feliz Navidad", la gente se comportaba de forma anómala y llenaban sus casas de decoraciones extrañas, incluso "La Ermita" había sido víctima de esta extraña "plaga". XANA no entendía nada. No entendía el motivo por el cual los humanos parecían haberse vuelto locos. Ni tampoco entendía porque de repente parecían tan ridículamente felices. Nadie parecía escapar de esta epidemia de locura colectiva, ni siquiera su creador, que continuaba tarareando las irritantes canciones de los anuncios. Lo cierto es que empezaba a "preocuparle", si realmente podía decir tal cosa. La "preocupación" era algo humano, y no es como si él pudiera "sentir" realmente. No obstante, su creador estaba distraído por algún motivo y eso no era normal en él, por tanto, entraba en el rango de lo que él entendía por "preocupación". Pensó que lo mejor era abordar el tema directamente y preguntar. Se le hacía algo raro entablar una conversación con su creador, ya que, al margen del típico "Hola, ¿qué tal está profesor?" no solían hablar mucho, y, cuando lo hacían, siempre empezaba el profesor. Las dudas que tenía se disiparon cuando el profesor reinició el ciclo de canciones, había tenido suficiente de eso, y si lograba hacer que dejara de emitir ese molesto sonido, merecería la pena...

- ¿Está usted bien, profesor?

Desde donde estaba pudo ver la respuesta de sorpresa del profesor ante el sonido de su voz mecánica y carente de sentimiento. Era comprensible, a fin de cuentas, no solía usar mucho esa función.

- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas XANA?

- Porque lleva 150 minutos y 12 segundos tarareando las mismas tres canciones de forma cíclica.

Pudo notar como parpadeaba con asombro detrás de sus gafas, ¿en realidad no se había dado cuenta? Eso solo incremento más el nivel de "preocupación"...

- Perdón, creo que estoy algo distraído, sera por el día.

- ¿Tiene algo de especial?

- Estamos en Navidad y hoy es Nochebuena. Aelita esta muy emocionada con eso. Debe ser cierto eso de que la alegría es contagiosa.

Acompaño sus últimas palabras con un sonido extraño que identifico como "risa". XANA no entendía muy bien el mecanismo que producía esa reacción en los humanos, por lo que tampoco sabía como interpretarlo.

- ¿Qué tienen de especial la Navidad y la Nochebuena?

- Es una fecha especial para estar con tus seres queridas, y en Nochebuena viene Santa Claus...

XANA habría fruncido el ceño ante eso de haber podido, había recibido información sobre la historia de ese personaje, y era tan sumamente absurda que había estado a punto de sufrir un conflicto lógico que bien podría haberle ocasionado un error fatal. En ese momento, unió cabos, ¿estaría esperando Aelita la llegada de Santa Claus? ¿No podía ser cierto, no? XANA consideraba a Aelita una humana inteligente, más tenido en cuenta que aún no había llegado a la madurez física e intelectual, por lo que la idea de que creyera en algo así le descolocaba.

- ¿Aelita cree en Santa Claus?

La pregunta salió sola, realmente debía saberlo. El profesor se rió de nuevo.

- Bueno, creo que actualmente solo finge hacerlo, pero en un momento sí que lo hizo, cuando era más pequeña.

- Pero es ilógico...

- Puede ser, pero este tipo de cosas están más relacionadas con la ilusión y la fantasía que con la lógica.

- ¿Ilusión? ¿No es un engaño de los sentidos?

- Sí, es cierto. Pero también es un sentimiento. Como explicarlo... es como recibir o hacer algo que has esperado mucho tiempo, es un tipo especial de alegría.

- Entiendo...

Un silencio incómodo lleno la sala, no estaba muy seguro de saber como procesar la información que acababa de recibir. Siempre sucedía cuando hablaban de "sentimientos", no sabía como interpretar los datos...

- Debo irme ya, tengo que preparar algunas cosas para esta noche.

- Bien, buenas noches profesor.

- Buenas noches XANA, y feliz Navidad.

Una sensación extraña le sacudió ante esas palabras, como una pequeña descarga eléctrica, aunque no era desagradable. No estaba muy seguro de que era... quizá solo un error, lo comprobaría más tarde.

- Feliz Navidad, profesor.

Eran las 23:59 del día 24 de diciembre y XANA cumplía con sus funciones habituales con normalidad. El tiempo corría rápidamente y algo extraño sucedió cuando el reloj marcó las 00:00.

Apareció un archivo extraño en el ordenador y como parte del protocolo de seguridad XANA hizo un análisis completo de este. No había ningún virus en dicho archivo, era seguro, sin embargo, había algo raro en él. Al analizarlo había recibido un mensaje que decía: "Para XANA de Santa Claus". Estaba confuso. Tenía que ser cosa del profesor, ¿no? Aunque si lo fuera, no entendía el motivo, ¿era algún tipo de experimento? No lo sabía, no entendía a los humanos, y tampoco entendía porque no era capaz de abrir el archivo. Como tampoco entendía porque se encontraba tan alterado...

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo, como dije es cortito, pero espero que os haya gustado .3<strong>

**Feliz Navidad nuevamente ^_**

**Kyrukyru (8)**

**P.D. : dejen reviews, la cara tuerta lo ordena ._**


End file.
